deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiangshi
A jiangshi is a kind of mythical creature that have been featured in various Chinese legends, classic literature and movies. In some tales, jiangshi was also described to be dead bodies of men died from extreme sorrow being resurrected by Taoist dark magic. They usually dressed in traditional Chinese clothing worn by aristocrats from the Qing dynasty and appear to be cyanosed in skin. These creatures maintain natural hunger for human spirits, which can be consumed by sucking the blood of their victims or inhaling air around the forehead. Because of their stiff bodies, jiangshi can only move around by hoping and typically have their arms stretched out infront of them. Battle vs. Vampire (Folklore) (by Battlefan237) Vampires : Jiang Shi: Somewhere in Shanxi Province, China Five Vampires forded into a marshy graveyard. They gazed around the deserted land, partly out of instinct to seek for possible victims, partly out of interest for taking a close look at the Taoist temple standing in the center of the yard. One of them wandered down a path, randomly kicking down a tombstone with unintelligible Chinese words curved on one side. The reckless act revealed a pair of corroded human hands stretching out from the ground, tightly clutched at the Vampire's leg, pulling him down instantly. A few feet away emerged the head of a Jiang-Shi, which sank its teeth covered with poisonous chemicals into the neck of the Vampire, injecting pain and agony into the cycle system inside its body. Noticing his friend falling down, another Vampire turned back, first disgusted at the marauding scene, then immediately slashed his sharpened claws across the Jiang-Shi's face, removing half of its head . However, this couldn't save his friend from suffer. After a brief moment of trembling caused by the poison, the Vampire lay dead on the ground . "What's the hell is that ?" The Vampire thought to himself as he signaled others to come around. The severed head of the Jiang-Shi kept popping out green, smelling liquids, which caught the attention of a couple of crows flown by. A raven fell dead as soon as it set foot on the liquid. The second one attempted to flee, but more hands emerged from the ground, breaking it apart. The Vampires scattered in the graveyard, preparing to engage in a fight. A Jiang Shi hopped towards a Vampire, who shapeshifted into a bat and fled. He landed on the rooftop of the temple, where he shifted back to steady himself. To his astonishment, the Jiang Shi hopped up into the sky, flying across the yard, going straight for him. The Jiang Shi inevitably crashed into the Vampire, who had no time to draw out his claws. The mindless creature landed a hard kick into the Vampire's chest, sending him crashing into the main hall, pounding the Vampire into pieces on the solemn stone Taoist symbol of Yin-Yang . Watching his enemy meet his end, the creature sprang back to the yard. On his way, a vampire landed on his shoulder as a bat, sinking his teeth into the Jiang-Shi's neck, beginning good-old-fashioned blood-sucking trick. With the blood being ripped off its body, the Jiang Shi was out of strength, who fell down to the ground and slammed dead. While the Vampire was afflicted with the poison from the Jiang-Shi's blood, which caused him to die shortly after . Back into the yard, where remaining Vampires had tricked other Jiang-Shis into a game of chasing. They kept shapeshifting into various animals, outreaching the resurrected stoned bodies. One particular Vampire approached a Jiang-Shi in wolf from, jumping onto its back, poking out his enhanced claws into its neck, flying off the stoned head of the zombie . He rushed towards another Jiang-Shi, who hoisted up a gigantic tombstone. The Jiang-Shi smashed the stone on the wolf's head, breaking it into pieces . As the Jiang-Shi averted his eyes from the broken skull, another Vampire who'd been hiding behind the tree dashed out, running towards the Jiang-Shi at an unimaginable speed, landing heavy strikes on its back with his claws, tearing apart its body with great force . Exhausted at the hardness and thickness of the Jiang-Shih's flesh, the Vampire stood their patting, while still gazing around for other enemies. He spotted the last Jiang-Shi springing towards him. Visualizing the fact that his strength could not make it up for tearing apart another harsh creature like that, he dodged back as the Jiang Shi landed nearby. The creature hopped towards him, pulling both of its hands forward, with sinister sparkles coming out of its green eyes, shaking the Qing Dynasty costume on its stoned body. "Ha." The Vampire rushed forward in a sudden, slicing off both off its arms, causing the Jiang Shi to swing, which entitled the Vampire with a chance to reach the weaker part of its legs. After chopping off a leg in a second , the Jiang Shi fell down, but not yet dead. "Now what's else have you got?" The Vampire postured before the zombie, thinking of possible ways to end its life with torments. He bend and gazed down at the stoned face of the creature, and beamed out a sadistic smile. All in a sudden, the creature opened its mouth, launching out a mist of gas, which was the mixture of acid, chlorine and other poisonous fogs originating from dark magic and hell. The Vampire roared in bewilderment and fear, as he tumbled on the ground, snoring and screaming. A few minutes later, all no noise vanished and the Vampire fell into dead silence . The Jiang Shi crawled back to the grave with his last limb, diving into the coffin again, burying himself down to avoid sunrise. It would take decades or more to grow those lost parts back, which means villages nearby can finally took up peaceful nights for an awful while. Winner: Jiang-Shi Expert's Opinion The votes were tied, so I flipped a coin to decide the winner. While both warriors couldn't out match each other in terms of powers and weapons, the brutal nature, dark magic and instinct of Jiang Shis ensured their victory over Vampires, who might maintain certain degree of intelligence, but are easier to panic and get reckless in battles comparing to emotionless ancient Chinese mythical bio-weapons like Chiang-Shi. To see original battle and vote, click here. Battle vs. Snow Leopard Commando Unit (by Battlefan237) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Demons Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Undead Warriors